Hurtful Love
by smartbot94
Summary: Morty loves Falkner. But how much longer can he stand the abuse? Even he doesn't know how he's going to make it through.


_1. Violent_

Falkner did have violent tendencies. Morty knew this quite well. But one night after the couple had had a huge fight and Falkner had thrown a punch at the blond, he knew that it was time to finally leave the blue-haired trainer for good. No matter how much it hurt, or how much he loved him.

_2. Old_

Morty had always had visions of him and Falkner growing old together, getting married, adopting kids, and just enjoying life with one another. With that one punch, Morty's dreams of his future were shattered, just like his nose.

_3. Control_

Morty didn't mind that Falkner was a bit controlling. He knew that he was a leader, not a follower. But he didn't like it when Falkner started restricting who he could and could not see. He missed his best friend, a cheerful pink-headed girl with a surprisingly loving cow. But he obeyed Falkner because he loved him and would have done anything for him.

_4. Crushed_

Morty was crushed when he had to leave Falkner. So what if Falkner had punched him? He still loved the flying type trainer, regardless of what Whitney told him.

_5. Social_

When Falkner restricted who Morty could see, he tried to accept it. He didn't want to be without Falkner. Besides, he never really was a social butterfly anyway.

_6. Network_

His network of friends truly was made up of Whitney and Whitney only. But since he was forbidden to speak with her, he just accepted it and went along with whatever Falkner said. After all, he was in love.

_7. Regret_

Sometimes Morty really regretted being so subservient to his boyfriend's wants, but he would have done anything to hear Falkner say that he loved him. Even if that was only after he had completely behaved and performed any "duties" that Falkner had wanted.

_8. Joy_

Morty experienced joy for the first time in a long while when he was finally able to see Whitney again. That was the only good thing about leaving Falkner.

"Hey Morty, how are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm…fine…"

"Look dear, I know it was hard to leave him. But it's for the best."

Then, Morty's PokeGear rang. It was Falkner. He immediately answered it.

"How fucking dare you! I never gave you permission to leave!"

Whitney took the device away from him. "You're not his slave anymore." Morty fell into Whitney's arms, attempting to force out nonexistent tears.

_9. Speed_

The speed of Falkner's Pidgeot had always astounded Morty. It was amazing how the bird could soar through the skies to quickly. But Morty abhorred it when he saw Falkner arrive at his gym only half an hour after the phone call.

_10. Power_

Morty wished he had had the power to say no. The power to resist. The power to push Falkner away when he broke the door down to the gym and demanded to see him. He also wished that he had had the power to call the police after he had been assaulted and practically raped by the man whom he had always loved.

But that's all Morty could do. Wish.

_11. President_

"I would call the freaking president of Johto and have him arrest Falkner if I could, Morty dear. Trust me I would," Whitney cooed, trying to hold a once more sobbing blond in her arms. "You don't deserve any of this…"

'Yes I do. I disobeyed him.

_12. Smug_

Later that night, Morty had nightmares. Not that that was anything new. But this time, he was being haunted by the smug look on Falkner's face as he ripped off his clothes and slapped him across the face. That was the scariest thing that he ever could have dreamt of.

_13. Snow_

"Let is snow, let it snow, let it snow…" Whitney's comforting singing voice faded off.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked Morty, who was sitting next to the window and staring blankly outside.

"I'm sorry…I just…I just don't feel in a very Christmas-y mood, you know?"

"Dear, you really need to stop letting him get to you. It's been a week since…you know, the incident…and he hasn't been around. Can you at least try to enjoy the holiday? For me?"

Morty nodded.

_14. Argument_

"But how can you still love him? After all he did to you!"

"I told him that I would always love him, and I intend to keep that promise."

"But he doesn't love you, Morty! And he never will!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! He does love me! He just doesn't know how to…control himself sometimes."

"Morty, come on! You can't believe that! He's a monster!" Whitney pleaded.

"He's not. He loves me. Somewhere deep down, I know he does. He just has to."

"Morty, it's time to face the truth."

"He loves me. And that's final."

_15. Floor_

"Y-you're back," Morty stammered.

"You told her."

"W-what?"

"You told that _whore_ about our little encounter the other day," Falkner spat.

"I-I di-didn't…I…I'm sorry, Falkner."

"I can't believe you fucking told her! And I bet you fucking lied! You enjoyed every minute of that; don't lie!"

"F-falkner…p-please calm down," Morty almost whispered.

Morty barely had time to react before a fist was flying at his face. He fell down to the ground.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, at nine sharp. I'm taking you back to Violet City with me. I can't trust you to be staying here with Whitney anymore. Be ready."

Morty nodded as Falkner walked silently out. He didn't have the strength at the moment to go get his stuff ready. So instead, he stayed on the floor, blood starting to flow out of his nose and staining his favorite scarf.

_16. Believe_

Morty really wanted to believe that there was still good in the world. But it was hard when you were being forcefully dragged from your home to go live a life of despair with someone whom you were in love with for years, yet one who abused you constantly. But, you know what's funny? Morty didn't care. He was willing to accept just being with Falkner. Love would come later…he believed.

_17. Cotton_

He twisted his fingers around the tassels of his favorite (and now blood-stained) cotton scarf. It had always brought him comfort before, but now, he was so on edge that not even _that_ could have calmed his nerves.

_18. Math_

Morty glanced at a calendar on the wall when he arrived at the Violet Gym. It was February 22nd. Morty did the math and realized that he had been with Falkner for five years now.

"I know it's our anniversary," Falkner said from behind Morty. "And I just wanted to say that I love you." Falkner kissed Morty's cheek and then grabbed his bags and to take to his bedroom.

Those few words gave Morty just the slightest glimmer of hope that things would get better. He smiled for the first time in months.

_19. Hair_

Morty woke up to the feeling of someone running a hand through his hair. It was quite peaceful. That was until he opened his eyes and saw Falkner sporting that same smug grin as he had worn the night of "the incident." Morty found it really hard to breathe after that.

_20. Pet_

"Good morning, my pet," Falkner whispered.

"S-stay away," said, as he tried to push himself away from the other man.

"Come here," Falkner said forcefully, yet quietly.

"N-no, let me go."

The blue-haired man's grip tightened. "I'm not letting you run away this time."

Morty gulped and closed his eyes as he awaited the inevitable slap that was to follow his insolence.

_21. Fan_

Morty wasn't allowed to be alone. At all. So every day, he was dragged to the Violet Gym.

One day, a pretty attractive girl who went by the name of Lyra and was apparently a very big fan of Falkner's, began to flirt with him, and the flying type trainer flirted back twofold.

It took every fiber of Morty's being to stay put as he watched the man he loved begin to love someone else.

_22. Future_

Morty didn't take the time to think about the future. There was no need. He was too scarred by his past to think about anything else.

And, truthfully, the future with Falkner looked anything but bright.

_23. Museum_

Like a mini museum, Morty's photo albums were a history of his relationship with Falkner. There were pictures of them at the beach, together at a restaurant, and even at home just snuggling with one another.

What hurt Morty most was that now, he was finally able to see how fake those feelings had been. He finally started to realize that Falkner had never actually loved him. His whole life had been a sham.

_24. Jump_

Morty had packed his bags. Falkner hadn't noticed because he had come home drunk from a party he went to with Lyra.

Morty had finally gained enough courage to leave. He was ready to jump into the world. Alone. Sure, he was scared, but, he determined, anywhere was better than here.

_25. Pleasing_

It had been six months since Morty had left. He had moved in with Whitney (by her insistence) and life had been almost normal.

He still thought about Falkner every day, and still felt that he loved the other man deep down.

But he was happy to be free. It was pleasing to be his own man for once in his life.


End file.
